


Perfect Fit

by ExtraSteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Liam has a Realisation, M/M, Mutual Pining, Theo is getting ready for a date with Brett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps
Summary: "You’ve got a date tonight and you asked for advice on what to wear but I’m so in love with you and damn you look good in the outfit I picked out for you."





	Perfect Fit

Liam sat on his bed, trying not to look like he was pouting. Theo moved around their room, clad in only a towel slung around his hips. The only reason he couldn't smell Liam's frustration and arousal was the fact that his anxiety literally blanketed the entire room.

"Calm down," Liam muttered. "It's just a date."

Theo whirled, the towel almost slipping before he grabbed it. "Just a date? He's the only person who's shown anything other than hatred for me since I came to this stupid town. Forgive me for being a little nervous," he snarked."Hey," Liam said, sounding offended. "I don't hate you."  
  
"Cause tolerating me is so much better," Theo muttered, turning back to the open closet.

Liam's mouth gaped open. Theo thought he _tolerated_ him?  
  
"You idiot," he growled. Was he _blind?_ "I literally forced you to move in with me. We hang out constantly. I even punched Stiles at our last pack meeting when he made that rude comment about you stabbing me in my sleep or some shit."

Theo didn't turn to look back at him, but some of the tension eased from his shoulders.

"Yeah," he said, voice steady. "The look on his face was priceless."

Liam studied his back, trying to hold in his sigh. Neither of them were good at this whole feelings thing, but Liam had sort of thought that things had been leading somewhere between them. Somewhere a little terrifying but amazing. And then Brett had come along, asking Theo out on a date, and pulling the rug out from underneath Liam's feet. The sickening swooping feeling in his stomach hadn't left since.

"Well," Liam said lamely, "he shouldn't have said that."

"Yeah whatever," Theo said dismissively. "Come and help me pick something to wear."

Liam wanted to groan. Theo wanted him to help pick out a hot outfit for his date? _Fuuuuuuck no!_ He didn't want Theo looking pretty for Brett. He wanted Theo to look pretty for _him_.

He rolled off the bed, coming to stand beside Theo. With a thoughtful hum, he looked at the selections, appraising each of them, panic rising when he realised... It didn't matter what Theo wore. He'd look amazing regardless. _Shit._

With a defeated sigh, Liam pointed at his skinny black jeans and a soft looking blue sweater. Then he turned and flopped onto the bed, wallowing in his misery. Behind him, he heard Theo getting dressed.

Why did it have to be stupid Brett? Brett with the eight pack abs, Liam's literal nemesis. His best friends salivated every time he was anywhere in their vicinity. How could he possibly hope to compete with that?

"He'll be here in a minute," Theo said to Liam's back. "Could you go keep him busy at the door while I finish getting ready?"

Liam rolled over, looking at him sceptically. "Doing what? You already look great."

Theo gave him a puzzled look, his heart skipping. "To keep him waiting, obviously." He shook his head, walking into the bathroom. Liam stared after him. Had Theo reacted to him saying he looked great or was he just imagining things?

The door bell rang and Liam made his way downstairs, trying to push back his anger. _I will not punch Brett. I will not punch Brett._ He took a shuddering breath and then opened the door.(edited)  
  
The smug look on Brett's face tested his resolve. "Dumbar," he greeted, pushing past him. "Nice place." The sarcasm in his voice made Liam's blood boil. Why did Theo want to date this asshole again? Just because he was the only one to ask him out?  
  
Liam frowned as this realisation struck him. Was Theo only going on a date with Brett because he didn't know there was another option?  
  
"I'll go see if he's ready," Liam said rudely, rushing back up the stairs. He went straight to the bathroom, watching as Theo fiddled with his hair. "Don't go on a date with Brett," he said quickly.

Theo turned to look at him, eyebrow arched. "Why not?"

"He's a jerk?" Liam said tentatively, his heart racing in his chest as he summoned his bravery.

"Is that the only reason?" Theo asked quietly, studying him.

"No," he whispered. Liam closed his eyes. He couldn't look at Theo while he said this. "I don't want you to go on a date with Brett, because I want you to date _me_."

"Thanks for telling me," Theo nodded, pushing past him. He walked out, and Liam stared after him dumbly, chest tight as pain assaulted him. _Wait... what?_

He heard Theo walk downstairs, the quiet hum of voices and the front door opening and closing. His heart broke as the roar of an engine starting.

"Liam?" Theo said, watching him from the door to his room.

Liam's head whipped towards him, eyes widening. "I thought you left."

"No," Theo said, rolling his eyes as he stepped into the room. "I told Brett I wasn't interested and he left."

"Oh," Liam said, taking a step closer. "Because of me?"

"Yes because of you," Theo rolled his eyes.

Liam beamed at him, taking the final step, hands shaking slightly as he took Theo's hands in his, linking their fingers together. He glanced at Theo's lips, but the boy turned his face away with a pleased smile.

"Aren't you going to ask me?" He teased in a low voice.  
  
"Oh right," Liam laughed, blushing. He kissed Theo's cheek, softly, lips lingering. "Theo, will you go on a date with me?"

He could hear Theo's heart racing just as fast as his. "I'd love to," he said shyly. "When do you wanna go?"

"Well, you look pretty amazing right now," Liam winked.

Theo laughed, watching as Liam moved over to his closet, staring into it with an exaggerated huff.

"Hey Theo, I have a hot date tonight. Help me pick something to wear?"


End file.
